


Drive-Ins

by bellafeir



Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80s retro, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bedroom Sex, Blood, Boys in Skirts, Car Makeout, Cheerleaders, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Driveins, Empty House, Eventual Smut, Gay, Late Night Writing, M/M, Mild Sexual Assault, Oneshot, Sexual Tension, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Still learning how to tag, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafeir/pseuds/bellafeir
Summary: The day has finally come when the end of the year "Senior Drive-In movie night" has arrived. George, the slightly shy boy in a skirt, and Dream, a jock with a soft spot, excitedly attend, but run into trouble not too long into the event. After a bloody fight in a bathroom and an annoyingly timed interruption in the car, Dream and George head to Dream's house, where Dream has a little surprise.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: FeirShots (dreamnotfound oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082114
Comments: 16
Kudos: 637
Collections: MCYT, you've read this fucker :]





	Drive-Ins

**Author's Note:**

> This story references the song "Bubble Pop Electric" by Gwen Stefani. Anything in bold is song lyrics.
> 
> do not repost my work.

George was nervous beyond nervous... but then again, the excitement from his anticipation of the evening to come was shooting through his veins. He bit his lip as he watched the world fly past him, outside of the car window. He glanced over to Dream. A smug look was plastered onto his face, one hand on the wheel and the other on George's thigh, just below the hem of his skirt. It gradually rode up as they zoomed past neon lights and the beautiful summer sunset.

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night they were going to _do it_. George blushed to himself, admiring the veins on Dream's hands, as he imagined how good they would look around his- George swallowed.

Tonight they were going to the drive-ins. Well, to be more specific, the whole school was going to the drive-ins. It was the annual end of school ritual, and as much as George wanted to savor every moment of what he was experiencing so far, he wanted more than anything for the evening to get to the good part.

The radio was blaring, and Dream was nodding his head to the song starting to play. He looked over to George smiling that cocky little grin of his and moved his hand off George to turn the song up. With the car speakers blasting, Dream merged lanes and placed his arm on the back of George's seat, checking his adjacent mirror. "Have to make sure I didn't run over someone," Dream joked, glancing at George and watching him chuckle and roll his eyes right back at him.

George was getting butterflies. He loved how comfortable they were with each other, unlike other couples at their school who could barely show affection or hold hands. It made George feel satisfied; they were far past their awkward stage. Sure, they had been there once, like when they first met, or the first time they kissed, or the time they made out under the bleachers... but now they were on to bigger and better things. Things like tonight.

**_Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the backseat._ **

Dream started to mouth the words with the song, giggling as George blushed, but then joined in with Dream.

**_Gonna speed it down, then slow it up in the backseat._ **

" _How foreshadowing_ ," George thought to himself, amused with the idea and giddy with the urge to just admit to himself he was just in love with this guy. He had almost let the phrase slip out from under his breath but was glad he had caught himself. They weren't that comfortable.

They continued to jam to the song, and soon, they began seeing fellow students in the cars around them, going to the same place they were. A hot pink car flew past them, a pack of teen girls sticking their heads out of the sun-roof and loud pop music blasting out as well. Another car, this one all white with the windows rolled down, was filled with the pushover jocks screaming as loud as they could, followed closely behind.

"Ugh, they're so annoying," George remarked and turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest, disapproving of the situation. He wasn't too big on events like these for this reason exactly.

Dream, a little more amused at the car, replied, "Tell me about it," agreeing with George but chuckling at the teens.

Dream was on the football team, but he wasn't the best of friends with the people who were actually on the team. He got along with them just fine during games or when college scouts were watching them, but in the locker rooms, that's where conflict would break out. Dream found the boys ridiculously annoying like George had suggested, yes, but he also thought very little of them as well. They had poor manners and terrible grades. He constantly teased them, knowing that their brains simply weren't advanced enough to get through the life they had ahead of them. He found them to be the school's jokers; he looked down upon them, and they didn't like it one bit. The football players were supposed to be feared. They were the popular, the "men," but when Dream joined the team, he didn't like their ways. Not only did he leave their "cult" of a friendship, but he disgraced them on top of it. Ever since then, people began to recognize Dream as more of a leader than the team would ever be. They started to respect him and caught on to how the other jocks were mistreating their fellow students. Even some of the football players took Dream's side and understood his opinions. Of course, there were still those who's loyalty still lied with Benjamin, the unofficial "leader" of the rest of the team's friend group, or as Dream liked to call them, "the stuck-up-idiots." Most of the time, though, they weren't an issue, just annoying.

Soon they were pulling into the driveway of the theater. George gazed outside, taking in the scene. Hundreds of kids, pilled into multicolored cars, waited in the line ahead of them. The series of vehicles split into two, forming a "Y" and leading to two drive-by kiosks that you could purchase your tickets from. They were decorated with glowing string bulb lights attached from one kiosk to the other, and the walls were painted a deep worn-out shade of red. The people handing out tickets looked like they were not in the mood for a horde of teens to take over the lot tonight.

As they were nearing toward the front of the row that they had split off into, George leaned forward to grab his wallet with his money.

"Nono, it's fine," Dream smiled, soft at his boyfriend's gesture.

"Clay, I can pay for myself," George gave Dream a look.

Dream pulled the car forward. They were now at the window. "I never said you couldn't," the words rolled off his tongue so smoothly as he passed the lady his card without even hesitating.

George sat back in his seat, readjusting as Dreams hand slid even further up his leg, but couldn't help but blush at his tone of voice.

The lady returned Dream's card, and with it, they received a receipt with the radio channel and screen number they would need to watch the film.

After searching for a parking spot for what seemed like ages, they finally found a spot that seemed principally secluded but also close enough to the screen, whereas they could still watch the movie if they chose to. Dream parked the car and pulled his keys out of the ignition, removing his hand from its contact with George.

"So, do you wanna get food now or later?" Dream looked to George, giving him a gentle smile.

"Well," George says, hooking his hand in the door and pulling the latch, "I have to pee, so preferably now." George tilted his head, looking at Dream fondly. His skirt swayed as he hopped out and shut the door behind him.

Dream copied his actions, and they met near the trunk, George eagerly latching onto Dream's extended arm with a delighted giggle. They made their way to the main building in the middle of the lot, passing more kids and the pack of girls they had passed earlier while diving. One of them waved at George, exuberance flowing off of her in waves. He recognized her, not by name, but the cheerleaders were always nice to him, so he was familiar with her face. The girls on the cheer squad genuinely enjoyed George's presence and entirely accepted him when they met him through Dream. He waved back shyly.

Dream didn't seem to notice. He was too busy grinning about their night-to-come. George looked up at his expression admiring the face of the man he was latched onto. His freckles were more noticeable in the yellow light, radiating onto his skin from the bulbs above, hung delicately around the scene. His nose was George's favorite, he didn't want to brag for him or anything, but it was flawlessly shaped and suitably sized to his other features. His strong arms were clothed by his letter jacket, moved, signaling he wanted George to let go. George released the arm, and it instantly slid over his shoulders, pulling him into the warmth of the dirty-blond. Everything was perfect right now.

Dream and George entered the building.

"Here, I'll get the food, and you can go ahead and pee," Dream parted with George, stepping back to ask him the following question, "What do you wanna eat?" Then he added, "It's on me, don't hold back." An egotistical grin was plastered on his face.

George rolled his eyes but couldn't help but blush, "You spoil me too much."

"And what's wrong with that..." he brought George close, hand sliding around the small of George's waist and pulling him forward-facing to his chest.

George placed his hands on Dream's chest. He hummed and hesitated, glancing up at Dream with a smirk, "Nothing..."

Dream leaned in.

"You know, now think I want _popcorn_ and _nachos_ and _pizza_ and _ice-cream_ and a _coke_ -"

Dream pulled away, keeping George close, but leaning back with a small wheeze. "You're such an idiot," He brought his face back down and beamed a closed-lip smile, doting over the comical look George was currently giving him.

Both boys stood there in each other's arms, busy people running around them, not giving them any mind. "Clay, I have to pee," George whispered, reminding the taller as Dream gazed down at the shorter boy. "Right," he said, lost in George's eyes. He let go of George and watched as he walked into the bathroom.

" _I'm in love with this boy_ ," Dream thought to himself.

The food line went pretty quick. Dream didn't get all the food George had requested because he knew they could never possibly eat it all. He did, however, get more food than he knew George would expect, just to treat him a little. In his hands, Dream carried a large box of nachos to share, a tied-up bag of freshly popped popcorn, and George's can of coke.

He was in and out of the checkout line in less than two minutes and found himself waiting for George a little ways away from the bathroom entrance. He set the food down on a spare table next to him and leaned against the wall across from the door, awaiting George's presence.

Just then, the group of guys from the white car came barreling through the door that led to the lot. They all wore the same jacket Dream did, but to Dream, it didn't represent the same thing. A few of them bumped into each other, babbling inaudible words, clearly intoxicated.

Dream shot them a disgusted glance that they quite obviously noticed but overlooked due to the fact that they had more urgent things to take care of, Dream assuming this being relieving themselves in the restroom ahead. A few laughed at some joke that was made, and three split off and headed to the bathrooms. One of those three, being Benjamin, the most distasteful of them all. Dream's stomach went _weird_. He felt uncomfortable as he closely observed them get closer and closer to the bathroom door.

Then, the door swung open several moments before they had reached it. And, of course, it was George who had begun to pull it open. Dream watched in uneasy anticipation, but there was no way he could predict the scene that was about to unfold in front of him.

_3 feet away_

George grasped the door handle, his arm fully retracting, and placed a foot ahead, weight shifting. The three boys come closer.

_2 feet away_

George's arm was now straight behind him, frozen in time, holding the door out of his way. His eyes were now aware of the jocks approaching.

_1 foot away_

George and Benjamin's eyes met, acknowledging the presence of the other. Oblivious to Benjamin's next move, George took his next step, and Benjamin slowly realized who the boy was stepping out of the bathroom in front of him.

They were side by side in the doorway. Dream knew what was happening before it even happened. Benjamin turned his head slightly, his provoking eyes locking with Dream's. Benjamin's hand reached out in one swift movement and slid up from George's thigh to his ass.

George went rigid. Dream was furious.

"Hey! What the fuck was that!" They were already in the bathroom before Dream could get to them. George was in front of him, trying to hold him back, but he wasn't making much of an intervention.

"Clay, please, leave it," George tried to sound demanding, but his request ended up leaving his mouth as a plea.

Dream would have none of it. He forced George aside and pushed the door open, barging into the bathroom. Benjamin was hunched over the sink, roaring with laughter, barely being able to hold himself up. His two friends were laughing as well, punching each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"What the fuck was that!" Dream repeated.

Benjamin looked up at Dream, a smug look resting promptly on his face. "What," Benjamin said, pretending like he was innocent. He nodded his head at his friends, and they burst into laughter again.

"You know what," Dream's tone was edgy, and his voice raised in the middle of the phrase, disappointment and disbelief flooding over him.

Benjamin's tone came out like a sarcastic text, "I didn't do anythingggg; what are u talking about?"

"You're unbelievable," Dream scoffed. "You're such a fucking asshole. Shit between you and me stays between you and me." Dream stepped right up close to Benjamin, glaring down at him. "Harassment shouldn't be a joke to you. You have no justification for what you just did to George." Dream pauses and turns to leave. "And don't ever fucking touch him again."

"Wouldn't wanna touch your f*ggot of a boyfriend again anyway," He heard Benjamin mutter with a chuckle.

Dream spun around, his fist flying through the air before he could even fully comprehend the possible consequences of his actions. It collided with Benjamin's jaw, and he was down on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"FUCK," Benjamin yelled, the impact causing blood to ooze from the cut on his lip. His two friends backed up into the corner of the bathroom. This wasn't so funny to them anymore. Benjamin pushed himself to a crouching position and stood up, holding his hands in the air, motioning a surrender.

"Look, I'm sorry," He breathed, looking to the ground and not making eye contact. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Then, all at once, the fake fear in his eyes fell away and replaced itself with crude viciousness. He lunged out with his own fist, catching Dream in the nose. 

"CLAY," he heard George cry.

Dream's teeth clenched in pain. He reached up and felt his nose turning away from the jocks and looking up to see George standing in the doorway, with a horrifying expression glued on his face. Dream brought his attention back to his nose. He couldn't back down now.

He turned to face Benjamin, who was attempting to stand in some sort of fighting position. This fight would be easy to win; it was just that one hit that had caught him off guard.

Benjamin lunged but missed Dream due to poor coordination. He toppled over and slipped on a wet spot, hitting his chin in the sink next to Dream.

"Oh, that one must have hurt," Dream said with forced fake pitty. He grabbed Benjamin by the front of his collar and held him up. "...and I bet this one will too."

With that, Dream swung at his face for the second time that night and hit square on, making blood splatter from his nose. If Benjamin hadn't broken his nose, Dream certainly broke his.

He let go of the collar, and Benjamin stumbled back, hitting the bathroom wall and held his nose in pain. There was a fair amount of blood in his hands.

Dream didn't bother to give him a second look as he took George's hand and walked out of the bloody restroom. Dream was the one with a smug look on now.

"Clay, what the fuck was that?! You- you could have gotten hurt way worse or-"

Dream picked up their abandoned food, still warm, waiting on the table, and slipped the coke in his pocket so he could hold George with one hand and their dinner in the other.

"-I told you you didn't have to do anything for me. I didn't want you to get hurt, Clay, and now you're-"

Dream slid his fingers into George's and drew him close, kissing his forehead. "I'm fine, George. Don't worry about it." His voice rolled off the tongue, soothing most of George's true worries even though he still continued to nag Dream about it all the way back to the car.

"-you should have just left it; you could have avoided all that-"

"George, he touched you."

"I know, but it's not like it would have made a difference-"

"He called you that slur, George- what was I supposed to do?"

They arrived at the car, and Dream set the food down on top of the vehicle, turning to George, adoring his boyfriend once again. Even if it was slightly annoying, it was cute how much he cared.

"-I don't know..? maybe if you-"

"If I kiss you, will you just shut up about it?" He gazed into the boy's eyes, sighing at the thought of just how much he loved him. 

"I-" George's jaw paused mid-sentence, slightly stunned. Dream shook his head in awe of the beautiful boy, smiling as he leaned in and connected their lips. It was a long kiss, seeming to outlast all of time. Dream felt himself suddenly getting emotional, but startled by his feelings, he pulled away, staring into George's chocolate eyes, trying to sort out what was sparking in his chest. Then, without hesitation, he cupped his face and drew their mouths together again, breath passionate and lips unforgiving. George kissed back, matching Dream's energy.

They leaned apart, foreheads touching.

"What was that for?" George bit his bottom lip and shifted his head from Dream's to look into his eyes.

"I don't know..." _I love you..._ "I guess I just wanted to." _I want you._

"Oh," George smiled back. "Um, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but- just so that you know, you have a little blood on your face." He bit his bottom lip again, suppressing a grin.

"So, a little blood is unappealing?"

"No," George flushed. "It's hot."

"Maybe, I should fight people in bathrooms more often then..." Dream's voice dropped to a low hum, vocal cords vibrating in his throat. He was leaning his butt against the trunk of the car and he gently pulled George closer, tilting his head in response.

George moved forward, letting Dream's arm get tighter. "Maybe, you shouldn't," he joked. A sarcastic chuckle came out of his mouth, and he booped Dream on his bloody nose. "If they broke your nose, I don't know _what_ I would have done, " He fake swooned.

They beamed, each basking in the other's warmth.

"Let me clean you up," George departed from Dream's grasp and headed to his side of the car. He sat down and rummaged around in the glove-box for napkins of any kind. Dream chuckled at nothing in particular and smiled again, taking a seat down beside him. George extracted a wad of old sandwich napkins, bound with a rubber band. "Wow, so _tidy_ , Clay."

Dream laughed at his choice of wording. "I like to be neat," he mimicked a British accent.

George grabbed his plastic water bottle on the floor of the car, picked it up, and unscrewed it. He removed some of the napkins from the bundle, wet them, and screwed the cap back on the water, letting the bottle drop to the floor again.

Because the car was old, the front seat was like one long couch. The stickshift connected to the dashboard and the radio was higher up to make room for it. The smooth leather seats were much more comfortable when you had someone to cuddle with, or at least, that was George's opinion.

George scooted his body to face Dream, their knees barely touching. He moved his hand up to Dream's face and wiped away the splatter of blood on his chin. Dream pulled George nearer, warmth radiating off his body. Then, George wiped from the side of the bridge of Dream's nose, down under his eye, and across his cheek.

"Don't wipe away my freckles," Dream whispered jokingly, his speech rich and resonant.

George laughed and decided to reassure him, "Don't worry, I won't." He pecked Dream on the lips once and continued his work.

Next, he swiped under Dream's nose, clearing his entire face of the dark red splatters, and gazing into his beautiful golden-green eyes.

"Thank you," Dream murmured playfully.

"You're so very welcome," George mocked him, eyes squinting in satisfaction. He balled up the tissues and threw them back into the glove box. "Now, food." He looked it around. "Clay, where's the food?"

Dream partially winced, and half laughed, "Uh, I left it outside on top of the car. Here's your Coke though," He flashed George a white-toothed smile and reached in his pocket, pulling out the soda can.

"What am I gonna do with you, Clay," he couldn't hide his grin, and George exited the car, snatched up the food, and made his way back over. He plopped back down into the seat beside Dream and let the food down in his lap, shutting the door with his right hand and resting his left on the seat.

The movie had clearly been going on a while and was probably past halfway through, but they both knew that wasn't really what they were here for. Aside from what he was expecting to happen _later_ , George couldn't be more excited to taste the food.

Dream and George dug into their food at once, and George happily sipped at his coke. After they finished the cheesy jalapeno nachos they moved onto the beautiful, buttery popcorn. The movie had about 10 minutes left at this point. Dream used sharing the popcorn bag to his advantage. He slipped an arm behind George and pulled him into Dream's side, George's skirt helping him slide smoothly across the leather couch-seat.

" _Dream!_ " George exclaimed, startled. He giggled and nuzzled into the warm chest that was now next to him, placing his head to lean against Dream's neck.

Dream moved his arm around the top of George's shoulder and hugged him tight as they munched the popcorn together.

"I love you, Clay."

Dream's eyes widened, but he kept his composure. George couldn't see his expression anyway. It was good he hadn't had a mouthful of popcorn, or he surely would have choked.

"And I love you, George," he hummed.

Both boys' hearts pounded in their chests. _They had said it._

_George loves me._

_Clay loves me._

They both grew incredibly joyous to these thoughts. Dream pulled George closer. George let the empty popcorn bag fall to the floor, a few unpopped kernels falling out. Then, he reached up around Clay's neck with his hand hugging the front side of his chest. Dream was so _warm_ compared to the chilly air inside the car.

Dream started to twist his fingers in the hem of George's skirt, unconsciously messing with the flimsy fabric as they watched the people talk on the screen.

Dream brings his lips to brush against George's ear. "I really like it when you wear skirts, you know..."

"Why do you think I wore it..." George flirts back. Their faces are close now.

"You drive me crazy," Dream smiled at his lips.

"I'll do it forever..." George brings a finger between them and runs it vertically across Dream's lips as he etches the words into Dream's brain forever. When his finger is far past Dream's chin, George bats his eyelashes, and Dream moves in.

Sparks fly as their mouths move together in a syncronous dance. It felt different than before. They were all in now, no hesitation. Trust blossomed between them, and comfort in each other settled their airy breaths. There was no other place they ever wanted to be. They were falling... falling hard. Their kisses grow to be more desperate; they want more. Temperatures in the car seem to rise.

George, now opening his mouth so that Dream can slip his tongue in, shifts to face Dream more. Hands grab at his waist, and he's pulled into Dream's lap, just enough space for his small frame between Dream and the wheel.

Dream pulls their crotches flush against each other as George straddles his boyfriend and lets him explore his mouth. Dream squeezes at George's hips again, and then he lets one hand fall to the side of his seat, pulling the little handle. The seat leans back immediately. George's eyes open, alarmed at the sudden falling motion, both boys' lips still connected.

George feels Dream smirk at his surprise, and in return, George softly bites at Dream's lip.

"Feisty, are we?" Dream teases him before aggressively attacking George's neck and then moving to his collarbone.

"Clay," George lets out as Dream sucks red marks into his skin. George lets a hand run through Dream's dark, dirty-blond hair as he grinds down onto the hard beneath him.

"Do that again," Dream releases his suction, referring to the previous dirty movement of George against his jeans.

George obeys.

Dream lets out a sensuous sigh filled with pressured lust. He rolls his hips upward against George, and their faces frantically crash back together, kissing as if they never would again.

_Ting_

They ignore the noise and continue in their own personal cloud of passion.

_Ting_

There it is again.

_Ting_

The boys pull apart, confused. Someone is throwing pebbles at their window.

_Ting_

"THE MOVIE'S OVER, LOVEBIRDS."

Dream frowned. _Fucking high schoolers._ He couldn't see exactly _who_ they were because the windows were too foggy, but it didn't really matter either way.

"Let's just go to your house," George mumbled to Dream, trying to ignore the inconvenient bulges in between them.

"Yeah," Dream breathed, agreeing with George, energy still intense.

George moved off of his boyfriend and slid back to the seat next to him. Dream put the seat back up and they both gazed ahead, chests heaving, emotions clouded over with desire.

Dream inhaled and started the car, looking behind him to back out of the spot. The windows were starting to clear.

-

They were almost to Dream's house when an idea crept into George's head.

Dream was still _very_ noticeably hard. George placed his hand on Dream's thigh, gradually getting closer.

"George, what are you-"

He skimmed over the fabric over his crotch.

" _George_ ," Dream chuckled, rolling his eyes.

George opened his mouth slightly, his interest in Dream's arousal, taking over his every movement. Dream squirmed under his touch, trying to keep his focus on the road, and George proceeded by palming him with more pressure, a devious look held on his face. Dream began to breathe harder. It was starting to feel too good.

"George-" he managed, "I have to drive."

George didn't let up.

"I have to- unh- focus," Dream checked his mirrors.

George unbuttoned the jeans and pinched Dream's zipper with a smooth slide of hand, tugging it downwards.

"George, wa- wait till we get home-"

George debated continuing but then decided the night would probably end better if he _didn't_ push Dream too much. He blushed at his thoughts. He pulled his hand away, and in reward, Dream's moved his hand to his favorite spot on George's lap; his thigh. Dream wasn't being shy. He squeezed and pushed George's skirt up, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.

They pulled into the driveway of Dream's house. _Finally_ , they both thought.

George leaped out of the car, adjusting his skirt, and remembered to compose himself, taking a breath and trying to suppress his growing smile.

Dream follows his boyfriend up the stairs to his very own, very large front door. He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he can't take his eyes of George's ass. The pleats of the skirt blow around from the wind, revealing more than it probably should.

Dream steps ahead of George and the jangle of his keys is heard as he reaches his hand in his pocket. He pulls them out, locates his house key, and slides it into the round lock on the big white door. He turns it, unlocking and pushing it open. A warm flow of air can be felt from the house, and they step inside, George closing out the world behind them.

"Where..." George decides to reform his words, "Are your parents here?"

Dream comes close and bites his lip. "No, they've gone on a trip," He breathes. "They won't be back for a week."

George places his hands to rest on Dream's chest, "And your siblings..?"

"No one's coming home tonight. My sister's at her friends, and I know for a fact the others will be at the Beckerson's party all night." The intensified electricity between them had returned.

George grips the letter jacket's flaps and slides his hands down along them, leading to Dream's still partially undone pants. "Well, that's good to know, isn't it," He looks right at Dream's bulge and then back up to his eyes.

Dream smirked back, "I suppose it is." He leans in like he's about to kiss George on the lips but freezes in front of his face. "I'll meet you in my bedroom. I have to get something." He moves away and walks off down a hall.

George blinks but listens to Dream's instructions and heads towards the stairs. His heartbeat was frantic; he could feel it coming. George runs his hand along the beautiful oak railing, step after step getting closer to the amorous bedroom above that pulled him closer with every second. Fingers leaving the rail, he made his way down the hall, looking around at the walls and tall ceilings that he passed so many other times before... but never like this. Never with this intent. He stepped into Dream's bedroom. It was nice and neat, like always. His shoes were all arranged by the door, and all his clean laundry was folded in a basket sitting in the corner of the room. Dream's lights were a deep blue, and his bed was carefully made, covers looking as soft as ever. It even smelled good. A mix of Dream's scent and clean, refreshing candles soothed his sense of smell. Lastly, he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes went from his shoes to the bottom of his skirt, to his hips- and then there were arms around him, pulling him back, coaxing him to lean back into a welcoming chest.

Dream had dropped something on the bed behind them, but it was too dark in the room with the blue lights to see what it was. "You see what I see..." He slides his hands up George's sides, giving him tingles that shoot from his spine all the way down to his...

"What did you have to get?" George askes softly. They lock eye contact through the mirror.

Dream ignores his question. His eyes roam over George's reflection.

He brings his lips to George's ear. George is in no way prepared for his words.

"You want me to fuck you in that pretty little skirt of yours, don't you..."

The air is sucked out of George's lungs. He spins around, breathing heavily, face to face with his boyfriend's smirk. Dream places a finger under George's chin and tilts it up, just like he always does.

Just then, George's eyes catch the object tossed onto the bed. It was a bottle of lube; unmistakable.

"You're blushing, Georgie..." Dream teases, his voice low. It's giving George butterflies.

Dream laughs tranquilly. George swallows.

"You didn't answer my question, George."

He's making George's mind short circuit, unable to form a sentence.

"Yes," it just comes out.

"That's what I like to hear," Dream praises him. He puts a hand on George's chest and pushes him against the wall, right next to the mirror.

Dream looks at George differently, looking down and observing every tiny movement out of the smaller boy. It's almost as if Dream is waiting and watching, just to see how George will react to his next move. He slides his hand up to George's neck. George looks back at him with half-lidded eyes and deep red in his cheeks.

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes."

Dream smashes his hips against George, perfectly joining them against the brunette. He brings a knee in between George's legs and presses it against him, nudging upward and nipping at George's bottom lip. George lets out a loud moan at the sudden pressure against his dick. Dream takes advantage of the gap and uses the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Dream can't explain the way he feels... the things he wants to do... the things he could make George feel. They both knew this moment was coming, and Dream couldn't lie; he'd been looking forward to this moment for a while. He loved George... and George loved him. He grinned at the thought, causing their kiss to falter in intensity. George noticed Dream's face smile.

"What are you thinking?" George giggled, pulling away.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you," Dream moved to George's neck. _And how much I wanna fuck you._

"Oh?" George laughed again. He was melting.

"Mhm," Dream muffled out of the crook of George's neck, kissing and biting his sensitive spots. He nudged his knee up again, making George whimper.

"Well, how much do you love me?" George was breathless.

Dream let out a deep, two-syllable chuckle. George shivered.

"This much."

Dream pulled his knee away and picked George up by the backs of his thighs, pushed him against the wall to kiss him again, and then pulled away from the wall, heading to the bed. He sat George down, but their lips never left each other. With George's legs straddled open, and Dream's body sandwiched between them, their makeout became more intense. Dream groaned; his boner was getting worse. He pulled away and switched his head to lean to the other side. George followed his lead.

Now that George was safely on the bed, Dream helped George pull off his top and then moved his hands to George's thighs' inner-sides, pushing them further open. He ground his hips over George's hard, through their clothing.

"Unh, Clay," George's knees bent at the slight ounce of pleasure that shot through his bloodstream.

"Oh, you want it so bad..." Dream reached up under George's skirt and pulled down his underwear.

All George let out was another whimper. Dream threw them to the floor and sat up, grabbing the bottle of lube.

"Flip over."

George obeyed, closing his legs, adjusting, and laying down on his stomach.

Dream flipped up the back of George's skirt.

_"Fuck."_

Dream crawled over George to reach his ear again. He grabbed George's ass and pressed his groin against it. "Are you ready?" his tone was seductive. George nodded and whined, feeling Dreams hard pressed against him.

Dream sat back up and pulled off his shirt, adding the item to George's boxers on the ground.

He opened the little bottle and squeezed out a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Closing the cap, he set it down and returned his attention to his boyfriend in front of him. He started with one and rubbed against the outside of George's hole, George flinching at the cold, wet contact. He slid his finger up and down and then around in circles, applying pressure at the same time.

George stuck his ass further in the air, almost pleading for Dream to put it in.

"So, needy," Dream sighed. He thrust his finger all the way in with no warning. To his surprise, George let out a moan of pure pleasure, no pain involved. George tried to buck his ass against Dreams finger, but he made George wait before he would move his glossed up digit. After a few more impatient whines from George, he pulled it out and pushed in again.

"Mhh," George sighed.

Dream was catching on, "You finger yourself, don't you, pretty boy." He added a second. "You're used to this."

"Yes, Clay, please-" George didn't even care to admit. He just wanted Clay inside him.

"You dirty-"

Dream thrust his fingers in again.

"-little-"

He curved them.

"-slut."

He added another and pushed them in and out, faster than before, keeping an even pace.

"Oh, Clayyyyy," George moaned.

Dream pumped the two digits over and over, again and again, relentlessly. George squirmed and wiggled, pushing his ass further into the air and pressing his face harder into Dream's mattress. His arms lay on the bed beside him, limp and feeble as his body laid there, in pure bliss. He started to leak precum and let out more strong noises.

"You're such a good boy for me," Dream pulled his fingers out. He wasn't even going to bother adding a third; clearly, George didn't need much stretching. He stood up off the bed, and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off, boxers along with them. His erection sprang up, and he turned back to George, laying submissively silent on the bed, his ass displayed just for Dream. He was smiling, caught in a daze.

Dream placed a knee on the bed and then another, making his way over to George.

"...got your pretty little ass in the air, hm?" Dream rubbed his dick onto the outside of George's hole, making him release another groan, begging for more contact. "...just for me."

"Please, Clay," George moaned in frustration.

Dream reached down to the bed and grabbed the bottle again. He squirted out another dollop, slathering up his hard. He groaned at his own touch. Then, he bent down and directed his tip to George's entrance, but not pushing in.

George felt Dream's tip and tried to push his hips back onto it. He was stopped by Dream's aggressive grip, stoping him mid-move.

Lips were brought down to George's ear for the millionth time that night.

_"Beg for it."_

The words alone made George harder, but he decided to stay silent just to test Dream. A hand grabbed his neck and forced his chin up to look at Dream.

"Beg, or you won't get it," He growled.

"Unh... Clay... just-" George was finding it hard to form a sentence. "just stick it in..."

Dream bit the lobe of George's ear and kissed his neck harshly.

George was now regretted challenging Dream. He whined and gave up holding his own, "Clay, just fuck me alreadyyyy."

And just like that, Clay pushed in... _all the way._

"Ohhh fuckkkk," George let out.

Clay didn't even bother to go slow. He thrust roughly into George right off the bat, moaning along with him. George clenched his muscles, drowning in the thick mirk of satisfaction overtaking his regular thoughts. He felt so _full_ l with Dream in him. He was 6'3, so George knew he was going to be big, but...

Dream shuddered and started to go slower but harder, relentlessly pounding into George's ass. He was so turned on, he already felt about ready to cum, but decided to hold it in the best he could until George was there too. He was in heaven. He was in love with this boy, and it felt better than he could ever have predicted. Emotions packed on emotions, he moaned again, thinking of how hot George's little noises were.

"Fuck," Dream panted.

"Clay, MHH FUCK," George chocked out when Dream picked up his pace but kept the strength of each thrust. "You're so good to me... UNH- shit- you treat me so well," his legs were quivering.

Dream let out a _very_ loud, _very_ sonorous groan in response to George. He angled his hips up, aiming at George's prostate.

He knew he had finally hit it after a series of powerful thrusts, and George was releasing overly sluttish moans, his tiny little hands gripping onto Dream's sheets, eyes back into his head.

Dream reached his hand around George's front to jerk him off in a last effort for them to cum together.

"CLAYYYY-" was all George could say, shaking from the overstimulation.

"Unh, I'm so close, Georgie," Dream moved the hand on George as fast as he could.

He railed into him one thrust after another, not letting up for anything. Everything had lead to this moment, and it felt _so goddamn good._ His hip's movements were becoming sporadic and untimely; he was seconds away. He continued to pump George's erection, feeling it twitch in his hand. With one last thrust, he came inside George, moaning his name and giving a few more shakey movements before George came as well, being able to do nothing but whimper under him.

Dream pulled out and rolled off of George, his back hitting the mattress. George laid next to him and looked to him expectantly. Dream breathed for a second and then got up.

"Clay... where are you going?"

"To get a shower ready for us," he looked back and smiled at George.

George giggled in response. _God, he was hot._

"I already have clean sheets ready for the bed. I'll change them when we get out, and then we can do whatever you want or go to sleep." Dream motioned to George, standing in the doorway of the bathroom attached to Clay's room. "Now come on, get in here with me. I'll take care of you. I'll clean you up."

George really was in love.


End file.
